


Я буду вспышкой в той войне, которую она ведёт

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderswap, Reunions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Баки воссоединяется со Стефани в современном мире.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Я буду вспышкой в той войне, которую она ведёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've been the spark and the war she's waging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294549) by [acidpop25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25). 



— Выглядишь иначе, — первое, что говорит ей Баки, когда просыпается. В последний раз, когда он видел Стеф, её волосы были коротко подстрижены, что в сочетании с бесформенной военной одеждой делало Роджерс похожей на парня. Однако теперь она — обладательница светлых волнистых волос, спускающихся до середины спины, на её лице — макияж, а рубашка соблазнительно облегает идеальную фигуру.

— Да, — говорит Стеф, улыбаясь ему, — добро пожаловать в будущее, где я могу быть Капитаном Америкой и при этом оставаться женщиной. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Бывало и хуже, — на секунду задумываясь, отвечает Баки, — но, думаю, что быстро привыкну, Стефи. Кстати, такие длинные волосы разве не мешают?

— Я заплетаю их в косу, когда выхожу на задания, — она подходит к краю кровати и немного наклоняется, позволяя Баки обнять её. Длинные волосы Роджерс падают ему на лицо, такие мягкие и щекочущие — к ним тоже придётся привыкнуть, но это приятно. Стеф пахнет мылом, а когда дарит Баки поцелуй — на его губах остаются следы помады. Она улыбается ему в губы и нежно обхватывает голову обеими руками. Баки расслабляется и обвивает талию Стеф металлической рукой.

— Я так по тебе скучала, — бормочет Стеф, затем вновь целует его, закрывая глаза и тихо _всхлипывая_.

— Эй, тише, куколка, я здесь. Я с тобой.

— Я знаю, просто… Извини, — смущённо добавляет Стеф, и Баки качает головой.

— Не нужно извиняться. Мне по кайфу снова тебя видеть.

— Сейчас никто так не разговаривает, «по кайфу», — смеётся Стеф, — но… приятно слышать.

— Я готов говорить всё, что ты захочешь, Стефи.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но тебе стоит немного отдохнуть. Я останусь, если ты не против?

— Конечно, нет. Забирайся.

— Тогда подвинься, — Стеф устраивается рядом на узкой кровати, и Баки целует её в макушку. Присутствие Роджерс успокаивает, и он быстро засыпает.

***

Следующее утро наполнено бесконечными медицинскими обследованиями, и Баки удаётся сохранять остатки терпения лишь потому, что Стеф всегда рядом. Она отлучается только один раз, чтобы принести им обоим завтрак. Её волосы в беспорядке из-за того, что она спала, а одежда немного помялась, но Баки она нравилась и такой.

— Вернись со мной в особняк, — говорит Стеф, когда Баки наконец оставляют в покое, — моя команда живёт там, ты можешь остаться со мной. Ну… то есть, я имею в виду, что свободные комнаты имеются, и для тебя точно найдётся одна…

— Я останусь с тобой, — Баки перебивает её неловкую бессвязную болтовню, — как всегда. Кроме того, я заметил, что не могу похвастаться большим количеством личных вещей.

— Да уж, — улыбается Стеф, — но мы это исправим и чуть позже купим тебе новую одежду, — она ведёт Баки по запутанным коридорам штаб-квартиры ЩИТа к яркому и холодному зимнему солнцу.

— Всё ещё катаешься на мотоцикле? — задаёт он скорее риторический вопрос, на что Стеф усмехается, указывая на сиденье.

— Садись уже, Бак.

Он смеётся, но делает, как говорит Роджерс, и крепко обнимает её за талию. Стеф надевает шлем и заводит двигатель; Баки улыбается самому себе, когда они мчатся по улицам Нью-Йорка среди размывающихся от скорости улиц, шума и ледяного ветра. Стеф всегда любила мотоциклы.

Особняк полностью соответствует своему названию. Баки присвистывает, а Стеф издаёт смешок.

— Тони Старк, — произносит она, как будто это всё объясняет. Внутри оказывается довольно тихо, когда они входят, чему Баки искренне рад. Он не чувствует себя комфортно рядом с другими люди, не считая Стеф — ей он всегда рад. Роджерс показывает ему дом и странный говорящий компьютер, затем отводит в комнату — _их комнату_ — и запирает дверь.

— Неплохое место, — говорит Баки, оглядываясь вокруг, — покажешь мне кровать?

Стеф слабо краснеет, лишь на её щеках виден оттенок розового.

— А ты готов? Я не хотела торопить тебя.

— Готов? Я вообще-то не девчонка, куколка. Ну, да ладно, — он раскрывает руки, но Стеф с игривой улыбкой хватает его за запястье и тянет в сторону кровати, на которую они оба падают. Баки усмехается, путаясь в её волосах и покрывая лицо поцелуями. — Как насчёт того, чтобы вылезти из этой одежды и показать, что ты имела в виду, м-м?

— А сам ты не хочешь этого сделать?

— Возиться с твоим странным нарядом из будущего? Ну уж нет, я хочу смотреть на тебя.

— Кто я такая, чтобы отказывать? — мягко отзывается Стеф, после чего снимает рубашку, джинсы и выжидающие смотрит на Баки. — Тебе тоже лучше раздеться, Бак.

— Точно, — он быстро раздевается, и только после этого Стеф избавляется от нижнего белья. Баки смотрит, и она даже не краснеет, не пытается прикрыться, а просто ждёт, пока он насытится, — господи, ты великолепна. Я уже хочу исследовать всю тебя своим ртом.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — она соглашается, снова падая на кровать. Баки вмиг оказывается рядом и целует так долго, пока она не начинает дрожать от каждого прикосновения, обвивая ногой его талию и с желанием притягивая к себе.

— Стефи, — стонет он, — не надо, я…

— Мне нужен твой рот, как ты и обещал, — перебивает его Роджерс, — я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

— Ох, _чёрт_ , я-то думал, что ты не захочешь заходить так далеко.

— Ты же не собираешься отговаривать меня от решения, которое я приняла ещё семьдесят лет назад? — Стеф приподнимается на локтях. — Или… ты не хочешь?

— А я _похож_ на того, кто не хочет? — парирует Баки, оглядывая себя, уверенный, что Стеф своим бедром уже чувствует его желание.

— Значит, хочешь?

— Хочу, господи.

Стеф сияет от радости и тянется к джинсам, из кармана которых достаёт упаковку презервативов.

— Удалось раздобыть, пока тебе делали МРТ, — объясняет она, надевая презерватив на его член. Баки издаёт резкий звук, и Стеф снова целует его. Он немного отстраняется и наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Ты уверена? Точно готова?

— Да, да и ещё раз да. Я хочу этого. Всегда хотела. Я твоя, Баки.

И тогда он целует её, затем входит нежным толчком, ощущая, какая она мокрая, горячая и плотная. Стеф скулит, на мгновение зажмуриваясь, прежде чем снова взглянуть на него. Баки замирает.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да. Я просто не привыкла к… всё нормально. Продолжай.

— Расслабься.

Стеф одаривает его улыбкой, и Баки старается двигаться осторожнее, чтобы не причинить ей боль. Когда он оказывается в ней полностью, то останавливается, на случай, если она захочет, чтобы всё закончилось прямо сейчас.

— Это чувство… — выдыхает Роджерс, — вау. Ты _во_ мне.

Он хочет сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но просто не может. Его хватает только на короткое: «Ага, я такой». Стеф тихо смеётся, но её глаза застилают слёзы, и она часто моргает.

— Баки, — этого достаточно, чтобы он понял, что она имеет в виду. Сумасшедшая любовь, связь и близость между ними. Он целует кончик носа Стеф, как в детстве, и она улыбается ему, покачивая бёдрами. Баки стонет, пытаясь найти ритм, в котором она будет получать удовольствие. Когда у них начинает получаться, Роджерс обвивает его ногами, умоляя продолжать.

Она чувствует себя потрясающе, целует и цепляется за него так, как будто никогда не хочет отпускать. Оргазм застигает Баки врасплох, внезапно и досадно скоро. Он слышит, как выдыхает Стеф, но не может прочесть её эмоции, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею и делая последние толчки.

— Чёрт, Стеф, извини, ты не успела…

— О чём ты? Тебе было хорошо, мне понравилось, — она отстраняется от него с небольшим сожалением, и Баки избавляется от презерватива, — правда, ты не обязан извиняться.

— Я всё исправлю, — отвечает он и соскальзывает ниже, устраиваясь между её ног.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Стеф выгибает спину, вздыхая, когда Баки проводит языком по её складкам. Он не пытается дразнить — не сейчас, когда она настолько возбуждена. Ласкает так, как ей нравится, пока не начинает слышать громкие стоны, и она наконец мягко отталкивает его. Баки усмехается, облизывая губы. Стеф удовлетворённо вздыхает и заставляет его лечь рядом с собой, чтобы она могла прижаться к нему и целовать до тех пор, пока оба не заснут в лучах полуденного солнца, пробивающихся сквозь жалюзи.


End file.
